Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{8}{y} \div \dfrac{3}{2y}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $a = \dfrac{8}{y} \times \dfrac{2y}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{ 8 \times 2y } { y \times 3}$ $a = \dfrac{16y}{3y}$ Simplify: $a = \dfrac{16}{3}$